Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{8}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.6 = \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ -\dfrac{8}{10} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{3 \times -4 } {5 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = -\dfrac{12}{25} $